Angel of Darkness
by Zira the Red Dragon
Summary: AU Twin sisters discover the two Millenium Puzzles. One contains the soul of an ancient Pharaoh, the other the soul of a dark prince. Can these sisters learn to cope with the spirits? Real summery inside-FEM!YugixAtem YamixOC Ratings WILL go up
1. Blood Sisters

Angel of Darkness

**This is an AU I made. It has nothing to do with the song 'Angel of Darkness' I just like the title and it makes sense.**

**Warning: FEM!Yugi, rated T for cussing(rating WILL go up later on), Yami and Atem are seperate people, and my OC has a different look.**

**Flamers beware.**

**The rest of you enjoy^^**

Ch. 1: Blood Sisters

The sound of whimpering was heard as a young girl with spiky tri-colored hair of black, purple, and blonde coward in fear as some mean-looking boys twice her size leered at her.

"P-Please! Not today!" The girl whimpered her pleas for them not to pummel her to a bloody pulp. They laughed at her and got ready to punch her.

"Touch her and you die." A confident voice spoke, distracting the bullies. They turned to see a replica of the girl they were about to beat up, only with crimson at the tips instead of purple and bangs hung in her face and her eyes to were hidden from view since her head was downcast.

"Shelen!" The first girl cried happily, knowing her friend would save her. Shelen glared at the bullies as they rounded on her.

"What? You gonna protect your baby sister?" One mocked. Shelen's head snapped up and the boys eyes widened at the fury that burned in the depths of the eyes. The orbs themselves were almost demonic.

"Let her go and you can live." Shelen said in a deadly calm tone. The boys gulped but the leader laughed and to prove she was bluffing, ran at her. The next thing he knew, she had him on the ground in ten seconds flat. He looked up at her with fear as she glared down at him.

"Want me to break your arm off?" She threatened.

"N-No! P-Please let me go!" The boy begged. She scoffed and released his arm which was twisted behind his back, then the boy scrambled to his feet and ran. The gang followed him. Shelen then turned to the other girl and bent down.

"You ok?" She asked tenderly. The girl nodded and Shelen picked up their backpacks.

"C'mon, Yugi, my dad's cooking tonight so you and your gramps are coming over." Shelen said as she picked up the bag and slung it over her shoulder with her own.

"Ok." Yugi nodded and followed her friend.

The two had been friends since kindergarden and were inseperatable. Some would say they really were sisters. But both said they were only friends. Now at the age of 8 the two took care of eachother. Shelen took care of bullies that tormented her friend for her odd hairstyle and weak demenor while Yugi would help Shelen to keep her temper in check.

"Sister?" Yugi asked, even though she and Shelen weren't related Yugi thought of her friend as her sister.

"Yeah?"

"How can you be so brave?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You fought that guy like he was nothing, then you were able to scare them off. How do you do it?"

"Simple," Shelen stopped and turned to Yugi then pointed to her own crimson eyes, "They already think I'm a demon so I just have to find their weak point then turn it on them. He was terrified anyway so it's no big deal."

"Oh...I wish I was like you. Maybe people would stop picking on me if I was like you." Yugi said. Another thing to distinguish the two was the eye color. Yugi's were amethyst while Shelen's were bloody crimson.

Shelen scowled.

"Don't. It's not as cool as you think. People avoid you and you can't control your temper. It's like being an exile. And you are fine the way you are. Perfect even. Don't let my scary personality reach your sweet, innocent one." Shelen said firmly. She then ruffled Yugi's hair and they continued walking.

When they got to the 'Silver Bay Cafe' Shelen unlocked the door and let Yugi in, then they walked up the stairs to the flat above.

"Dad, we're home!" Shelen called. There wasn't a reply. Shelen tossed the bags onto the couch and walked over to the fridge then saw the note. She read it then turned back to Yugi.

"Dad's at the store getting the stuff for tonight." She said.

"That's fine. Grandpa doesn't close shop for another hour anyway." Yugi replied. The two then went up the stairs to Shelen's room to play. They played with Duel Monster cards having always been fans of the game even at such a young age.

"Shelen! I'm home!" A voice called from downstairs. Shelen looked up and smiled. She then stood and Yugi followed suit. They hurried down the stairs and Shelen hugged the man standing at the foot of the stairs. He had short black hair and emerald green eyes, glasses were placed over his eyes and a shaggy black beard was on his face.

"Hi, Dad!" She said as he let go of her.

"Hi, Mr. Kirole." Yugi greeted shyly.

"Hello you two." Tyson said smiling as he bent down to ruffle the girls hair, "How was school?"

"Ok." Shelen shrugged. Yugi stayed quiet. They had decided it best not to tell Tyson about the bullies. It helped Shelen to get better and Yugi still struggled with trying to be braver but was getting a little better. The bullies bothering her that day had demanded she give them her necklase. A black choker with an amythest hanging from it. It was similar to Shelen's but Shelen wore one with a ruby. Tyson wore a choker like that sometimes as well but his gem was an emerald and instead of hanging from the choker it was embedded in the front.

"Alright then. Solomon will be coming over soon, think you could help me get things ready?" Tyson asked. The girls were always willing to help so they did as they were asked and set the table while Tyson cooked. There was a knock at the door then.

"Hello," Came a muffled voice because of the door, "Special delivery for Yugi Mutou and friends!"

Yugi opened the door and saw her grandfather standing there with a box in his arms.

"Grandpa!" Yugi cheered and hugged her grandfather. He laughed and Tyson took the package from the elderly man as he hugged his grandaughter.

"So what's in the box?" Tyson asked as he looked at the box.

"Oh, just something to help with the news we need to tell THEM tonight." Solomon said as he walked up to the box as well. Tyson looked at the elder man in shock.

"Tonight?" He asked.

"We've waited too long, Tyson. They need to know." Solomon said firmly. Tyson sighed.

"You're right. I just don't know how they'll handle it. Shelen has never liked when I talk about her mother and Yugi...Well she won't be a problem."

"Exactly. They need to know the truth. We must tell them tonight they really are-"

"Really are what?" Shelen suddenly walked up to the adults. They turned to the spiky-haired 3rd grader in alarm.

"Nothing, Shelen." Tyson said nervously. He then told her she would find out after dinner she seemed satisfied. So the girls went back upstairs to play and the adults continued with making dinner.

...

Around 7:30 PM Both guests and hosts were fed and had just finished desert. Solomon had gone to get the box he had brought and the girls sat with Tyson at the table and waited. Solomon came back over and lifted the flaps. He then set the box on the chair next to him and Tyson turned to the girls.

"Girls," He began, they looked at him with rapt attention, "You know how people mistaken you for sisters right?"

"Yeah." Shelen nodded.

"Well, you also know how you never knew your mother?"

Shelen's eyes narrowed. "Yeah." She said more edgy.

"And Yugi, you know how you know nothing of your parents?" Solomon added. Yugi nodded.

"Girls. We're just going to come out and say it. You ARE related. You are twin sisters." Tyson said.

Shelen and Yugi froze in shock. They WERE related? How was that possible? They remained silent.

Solomon pulled from the box an old photo album. He turned to Yugi.

"Yugi," He said. She looked at him, confusion shone freely in her amethyst depths.

"THIS is your mother." Solomon said and slid the album around so that Yugi could see the woman in the picture. She had long goldblonde hair and sapphire blue eyes, one eye was hidden by her bangs like Shelen and her hair was tied in a low ponytail with the holder at the end intead of at the back of her head. She was wearing a dark blue kimono robe with a white kimono under it and was holding a baby in a blanket. Yugi could barely see the purple and black hair poking out.

"She's pretty." Yugi gasped. Shelen clenched her hand in a fist, trying hard not to upturn the album and storm off. The only thing preventing her from doing so was Yugi and her hunger for knollage. As well as Shelen's curiousity.

"Who's my father then?" Yugi asked. Tyson grew uncomfortable and Solomon went silent.

"Yugi...I am your father." Tyson said after a while, "When you and Shelen were born, Shayla-Your mother-was rather young. We weren't married and she needed to find a job. So after a while of caring for you and Shelen...She left. She said she couldn't risk hurting the family with her there, and left. Then after a while...Solomon, or my father, took you in-"

"And made up the story that your parents died in a car crash." Shelen whispered. She was shaking with pent up fury at being told this after so many years, "And told me that I was an only child and called a bastard child at school because of it. So all THIS is because of that bitch!"

"Shelen-" Tyson scolded.

"Why didn't you tell me I have a sister?" Shelen looked up now, tears in her eyes, "Why did you wait so long to tell me that my BEST FRIEND is actually my SISTER?"

"Shelen..." Tyson tried to comfort her. She shrunk away from the touch and glared at him and Solomon.

"So what's my real name then? What about my actual birth date?"

"Shelen, that's enough!" Tyson's voice took on a firm commanding one. They had both stood. Tyson towered over his daughter. She just let the tears fall, bottom lip trembling a bit before she turned and ran up to her room and slammed the door. The other three watched her go. Yugi then stood.

"Daddy?" Yugi said. Tyson turned to her, "I'll go talk to her."

He nodded and she hurried up the stairs to comfort her sister.

"Sister?" Yugi called. There wasn't an answer, "Sister, please let me in?"

More silence. Then the knob turned and Shelen opened it. She looked at Yugi with tears still in her eyes. Yugi too was crying silently. They entered the room and sat on Shelen's bed. Then they hugged eachother.

"It'll be ok, Sister." Yugi sobbed, "We can deal with this!"

"I-I know..." Shelen sobbed, "I'm-I'm sorry Yugi...You should never see me like this...Blubbering over something like that...Woman."

"No." Yugi pulled out the hug a bit and whiped Shelen's tears away, "Don't talk like that! It's ok to cry. Everyone does."

Shelen nodded and gave a weak smile.

"Sister, do you want to BE sisters? Real ones?" Yugi then asked. Shelen looked at her.

"Yes." She nodded, "I want to be real sisters."

"Good." Yugi smiled. Then the girls became tired from all the crying and Shelen from yelling AND crying so they curled up, cuddling eachother in Shelen's bed and fell asleep. True sisters. Blood Sisters.


	2. Millenium Puzzles

Angel of Darkness

Ch. 2: The Millenium Puzzles

"Hey Shelen!" Yugi called over her shoulder as she held up a dusty old box. Shelen tried to stand up straight but hit her head on the shelf above the box she had been rummaging through.

"Gah!" She let the small cry of pain escape then massaged the back of her head as she turned to face her sister, "What is it?"

"What's this game called?" Yugi held up the box which had bright colors slightly dulled by age and had an overly happy man that looked more like a clown that dressed like a candycane on the front as well as two small kids that were also twins, some creepy dude in the background and at the top a beaming clasic king standing in front of a castle made of muffins. The words were in English which only Shelen knew as a language that came easy to her.

"Oh that," Shelen walked over and took the thin rectangular box from Yugi's limp grip, "It says it's called 'Candy Land'. Gramps must've gotten it on a trip to America some time earlier in his life and forgot about it."

"Oh," Yugi nodded then looked at the box again, "Could we play that one to?"

"You know pretty soon this pile of ours is going to reach the ceiling." Shelen joked. She then set the box on top of a stack of other games.

"Yeah, but I can't help it! It's my name after all." Yugi replied with an innocent smile.

It had been 8 years since Yugi and Shelen had learned they were really sisters. Shelen was already playing role of big sis to Yugi but they still felt weird calling eachother sisters so they still acted like friends. Living apart from eachother helped too. At the moment the girls were down in Suguroku's basement looking through some old games he never bothered with anymore. They had quite a bit of games they had planned to play on that fateful day.

Yugi turned back to the shelf and reached up to grab another game. But she was still short for her age and couldn't reach. Shelen, who was at least a few inches taller than Yugi, stood again from where she was digging around and stood behind Yugi with her arms crossed.

"Need any help?" Shelen teased. Yugi blushed in embarrassement.

"N-No, I got it!" She declined. Shelen shook her head and leaned her weight on one leg, locking her hip in that direction. Yugi continued to try to reach the box and even jumped a few times to knock it off. She finally got it but accidentally bumped another box.

"Yugi!" Shelen dove and caught the box before it hit the ground then looked at her sister, "Be careful!"

"Sorry..." Yuig appologized quietly.

Shelen sighed and pat Yugi on the head. "It's ok, just be more careful next time."

She then looked to the box she was holding. It was a gold box, about the size of a large shoe box. It was decorated in hieroglyphics and had an Eye of Horus symbol that popped out on the front. Shelen frowned and tried to lift the lid. It wouldn't budge. She then tried sliding it and heard a click sound when she slid it to the right while pressing her thumb down on the pupil of the eye on the box.

Inside were two smaller gold boxes. Both identical to the first. But on the eye of Horus symbols on those, was a gem embedded where the pupil would be. One was a ruby, the other an amethyst.

"Yugi..." Shelen whispered, her voice barely over a whisper. Yugi looked up and saw Shelen staring at the box.

"What is it?" Yugi asked curiously.

"Look at these." Shelen picked up the one with the ruby on it and examined it after setting the larger box down. Yugi looked in and picked up the one with the amethyst and examined it.

"Wow..." She gasped in amazement.

"What do you think it says on the front?" Shelen asked.

"It looks like it says..." Yugi studied the pictures carefully, "'A treasure that is seen, but also unseen'."

"A treasure seen but also unseen?" Shelen raised an eyebrow, "That's it?"

"Yeah. At least on this one." Yugi nodded, "What does yours say?"

"Something like..." Shelen read over it then her eyes widened and she looked up again.

"Well?"

"It's nothing. Just what yours said." Shelen replied.

"Ok then..." Yugi nodded. But she wasn't convinced. Shelen then went to walk back up the stairs.

"Hey! Where are you going?" Yugi called.

"Back upstairs. We were gonna play these games, remember?" Shelen replied.

"But you're bringing THAT too?" Yugip pointed at the Egyptian box.

"Yeah." Shelen nodded.

"Why? It could be something Grandpa wanted to stay hidden."

"Yugi," Shelen stopped at the steps and looked at her sister skeptically, "It's just another game. Come on, what could possibly go wrong?"

A lot more than they had bargained for, that was for sure.

...

After playing the games they had found, Shelen and Yugi went their seperate ways for the day. Once Shelen got back to her home she went up to her room and placed the gold box on her desk. She then lifted the lid and saw that it was filled with odd shaped gold pieces.

"It's a puzzle!" She realised. She then pulled out two of the pieces and examined them. She tried to put the pieces together but they didn't fit. She then smirked. A challange was just what she wanted. She never turned down a challange, no matter what it was about.

So that night, Shelen started to try to solve the puzzle, piece by piece. But she only managed to get the top put together.

"Guess it's going to be a pyramid." She muttered thoughtfully. She then placed another piece in.

...

Yugi sat on her bed, staring at the pieces of the puzzle in the box in her hands. She took out a few and tried to fit them together. After a few minutes a soft click was heard and two of the pieces slid together. Yugi became interested in the puzzle and began to try to fit more pieces in. She was able to work from the bottom of the pyramid up.

Both girls were at it for most of the night but soon fell asleep from working on their respective puzzle.

...

"Shelen," Yugi looked at her sister worriedly, "Why are you limping?"

"Don't worry 'bout it, Yugi." Shelen assured the other, "It's nothing."

Yugi nodded but wasn't too convinced especially since Shelen winced once or twice as she limped. Her bangs were hiding most of her face from view, only one eye was shoing as well as her lips and nose. The rest of her face was hidden.

"So, why are you showing Anzu your puzzle?" Shelen then asked.

"I want her to see it. It's pretty and I told her about it."

It had been a month since the sisters had found the puzzles and there were only a few pieces left to the puzzle. Yugi wanted to take hers to school to show Anzu, their childhood friend, the amazing puzzle. Shelen though, didn't seem too thrilled about her puzzle anymore. She still enjoyed solving it and was only a few pieces away from doing so, but something was holding her back. Some nagging feeling telling her to leave the puzzle unfinished. She wasn't sure whether she should listen to her instinct or to listen to her heart.

"Yeah, I guess that's fine." Shelen shrugged, "But I'd be careful. Those idiots, Jonouchi Katsuya and Honda Hiroto will probably take it from you if you give them the chance."

"They're not THAT bad, Shelen!" Yugi defended, "Yeah they take my lunch money, my bag, and sometimes try to get me to hit them but they're just trying to get me to toughen up is all."

"They try to get you to fight?" Shelen looked at Yugi with a raised eyebrow. Yugi nodded.

"I am going to kill HIM." Shelen growled.

"Please don't!" Yugi giggled nervously.

...

After school Anzu, Shelen, and Yugi sat around Yugi's puzzle box. Anzu was actually rather impressed. After they had to leave, Yugi went on ahead and Shelen stayed behind. She stood by the entrance of the school with her hands in her pockets and leaning most of her weight on one foot. A frown was on her face. Suddenly a bigger person stood only feet away from her. She glanced at him and her frown turned to a form of a pout. She still looked bored and annoyed but her bottom lip was jutted out a bit.

"I didn't think you'd actually stay again." The other person said as he walked up to her, a smirk on his ugly face. Shelen glared at him.

"I'm not doing this for your entertainment, Ushio," She spat, "This is for Yugi."

"Right, right." Ushio waved a hand carelessly in dismission. He then grabbed her arm roughly, "Now, I ran into a kid earlier that bumped me and didn't appologize but a teacher was around so I need something to vent my anger out on."

"We had a deal, Ushio." Shelen reminded him, "Do whatever you want to me and you leave Yugi alone."

"Yeah, I know." Ushio grunted, "Now come on."

She followed him casually behind the school. Getting ready to feel a world of hurt.

...

When Shelen got home she limped up to her room, ignored her dad's worried look, and collapsed on her bed. She winced as one of her fresh bruises hit the soft mattress. She was lucky this time he didn't give her a broken rib.

"Man...The things I do for Yugi..." Shelen muttered. She then got up and walked to her desk. She needed to do some homework. She was about to start when the puzzle caught her eye. There were only a few pieces left maybe it wouldn't hurt to try to finish it before bed. She continued to place pieces into the puzzle. Piece by piece. Second by second. Getting closer to comleting her goal. But when she was to the last three pieces, she collapsed from exaustion and the pain in her head. Leaving the puzzle to lay there. Unfinished.

...

The next day Shelen woke up to someone tapping on her shoulder. She looked up to see a cute cherubic face with large amethyst eyes looking at her with a small smile. Shelen yelped and jumped up, only to hit her still bruised hip against the desk, causing her to cry out in pain.

"Shelen!" Yugi cried, "Are you alright?"

"Nng..Yeah...I'm fine." Shelen gave a weak smile. Yugi still looked concerned but dismissed that thought when she remembered why she was there.

"Shelen!" Yugi repeated then held up a complete puzzle tied to a sturdy chain, "I finished it!"

Shelen's eyes widened in amazment.

"You complete it?" She gaped.

"Yup." Yugi smiled proudly, "It took all night then this morning but I finished it!"

"That's awesome!" Shelen praised, "Say, why don't we go celebrate with Anzu!"

"And Jonouchi and Honda!" Yugi added. Shelen stopped smiling.

"What?" She looked at Yugi blankly.

"Jonouchi! He and I are friends now!"

"When?"

"After he helped me get away from Ushio. He stopped me from getting too far from home then was about to beat me up but Jonouchi saved me."

Shelen froze at this and stared at Yugi blankly. Hundreds of thoughts swirling through her head. She then sat back down and held her head in one hand on the desk.

"Yugi." Shelen was quiet.

"Is something wrong?" Yugi asked, getting worried.

"Go ahead and hang with your friends alone. I have...Things to do."

"O-Ok." Yugi nodded. She was still worried for her sister but didn't question further. Once Yugi was gone, Shelen stood and punched the wall closest to her, her bangs hiding her eyes from view. When they were revealed they burned with hatred and fury.

"That bastard." She growled, "We had a deal!"

She would make him pay for breaking his promise to her to leave Yugi alone. He would pay dearly! She grabbed the last three pieces to her puzzle and walked downstairs. She placed the pieces in as she went and got to the last piece. She stared at it. Remembering the real words on the Egyptian box. She grit her teeth and shoved the last piece in her pocket before going down the the cafe to releave her anger and think reasonably.

If it weren't for Jonouchi, Yugi would have been seriously hurt. She was saved and now had Jonouchi to help her. There was no reason to murder someone for not fullfilling the deed he claimed to do.

"Damn...I'm too kind hearted to carry out my threats..." she muttered. She then pulled out the last piece to her puzzle. The one with the Eye of Horus on it. She sighed and placed the piece in the puzzle. Suddenly it started to glow as well as the ruby on her choker necklase. A sort of beam of red light hit the eye coming from the ruby. Then the puzzle began to grow.

...

Yugi had gone with her friends to the arcade then 'Burger World' to get used to hanging out with people. She had been in the bathroom and had the puzzle she was using as a necklase sitting lamly on the counter as she washed her hands. Suddenly the pendant began to glow and so did her amethyst on her choker. A purple beam of light hit the eye on the puzzle coming from the amethyst itself. Then the puzzle began to grow.

Neither girl knew what they had just unleashed. They had solved the twin puzzles of the princes of Egypt. They had awakened the spirits of the puzzles. The Millenium Puzzles.

**And so it begins. Yes, I have Shelen take a beating again in this story and I had to make what happens happen differently. We will learn more about the spirits in the next chapter.**


	3. Hikari

Angel of Darkness

**Yay. Chapter 3.**

**WARNING: Yami's got quite a mouth on him in this chapter and may seem OOC. Just warning you.**

Ch. 3: Hikari

(Shelen POV)

I stared in shock as the puzzle began to glow. Then it grew. Yes, grew! In my shock I knocked it off the counter and it lay on the floor still growing. I then jumped back and in my attempt to escape, I banged my head against the wall. The last thing I saw were handsom crimson eyes staring at me before my vision went black.

(Yami POV)

Finally! I had been waiting for 5,000 years to be freed! 5,000 fucking years! At last I could be free! I looked around at my suroundings. It was some kind of restraunt of some sort with small round tables and wire chairs. There was even a section with books on shelves. Outside the place was a street with people walking by, unsuspecting. I smirked at the scene. They had no idea who was awake. I would have fun killing all of those pathetic modern day people. Maybe I'd even get laid. Not that I planned on fucking the first person I meet.

I was pulled from my thoughts when I heard someone give a cry of pain and then the sound of something cracking against a wall. I whirled around and stared face to face with my double. Ok not really my double. For one thing the peron was a woman. The only similarities we shared was the color sceme of the hair and the eyes. exept hers didn't have than insane look I so enjoyed displaying in my own crimson depths.

Her hair spiked back like blades or even like hedgehog spines-Yes I got a glimps of a memory of her playing Sonic the Hedgehog-only spikier. Her bangs fell in her eyes and were not styled like mine. Her eyes had a blank look in them though at the moment as she collapsed. Ok forget what I said about fucking earlier. I'm gonna screw this one sensless.

...

(Atem POV)

Day...I forget how long I've been in this puzzle...Still trapped, still bored, and it's still dark. Seriously they could have at least invented lightbulbs before now! Ugh! Well, I guess I should try to entertain myself. Then again, it's not easy to do much when you can't even see your own hands. Wait...Is that-Yes! Light! Coming from over there! But how do I reach it?

It had been so long since I had used my legs, the fact I could actually feel them was amazing. Surely the light would lead me out of this damned puzzle! I pushed my legs to go faster as I neared the light. It was almost blinding and filled with such warmth! Finally I got to the source of the light. A door leading out. A few more steps and I was free. Just a few...More...Steps. Finally I reached the door. It was ajar and I pulled it open the rest of the way. Light flooded in and I stepped out. At last...I was free.

...

(Yami POV)

I stared in shock as the woman slid to the floor, unconcious. Either she was in shock from my strange entrance or perhaps that was the bump I heard earlier. I frowned. She was the one to free me I was guessing. Might as well help her out. I knelt down at her side and pulled her head forward gently so as to see if there was any form of a concusion. I saw a nasty bump.

"Better get this taken care of." I decided. I then picked her up bridal-style and carried her up the stairs to what I assumed was her living area. Once up there I looked down at my young charge. She looked in pain, even when unconcious. I shrugged the thought off and shifted through her memories of her home. Her room was apparently up the second flight of stairs and to the right.

I walked up the stairs and found a room with the door closed. It had a sign in Japanese that read 'Stay Out!' in big red letters. I ignored the warning and opened the door then walked in and set the girl down on the bed near the window. She didn't stir and I nodded once, proud of my accomplishment after five thousand years without a physical body. It's not easy to get used to moving again.

I slowly lifted the woman's upper body so that she was sitting up and I placed one of my hands on the back of her head. A wave of Shadow Magic came from my hand and the tendrils washed over the wound, healing it completely. After that was done, I saw that she had more bruises and even a few broken bones. I used my Shadow Magic and the bruises washed away like dusty sand to skin. Satisfied, I lay her back down. Then I watched her for a few minutes then frowned. Something was missing. But what? She was healed, she was in bed, and she was not going anywhere. What could I possibly be missing? Oh, I know.

I smirked and held up my hand again, this time palm facing up, and the Ruby Millenium Puzzle materialized in my hand. I couldn't help but feel lothing for the thing, it was after all my prision. But had also served me well in the past.

I set the puzzle on my host's upper stomach and then chanted a spell in Arabic. The Shadow Magic this time wound around like snakes and slithered up her body to her neck where it looped around and returned to the large ring above the actual puzzle. Then a thick, sturdy chain, materialized where the path had formed, making the puzzle look like a necklace that hung low near her stomach. Now we were bound to eachother. She was mine and no one would take her from me. I smirked my usual wicked smirk as I thought about this.

...

(Yugi POV)

I stared in shock as the Millenium Puzzle began to glow. Then a blinding flash of light suddenly appeared and I had to shield my eyes. When I could look again a man was standing in front of me where the puzzle had been. He looked like he could be my twin brother! The only differences between us though were that his hair spiked like a weird star and had three blonde streaks shooting up into the black and purple and his skin was tan. He wore a black sleeveless shirt and black jeans. The man blinked a few times and looked a little surprised then seemed to notice me.

We stared at eachother for a few moments then I did the only thing I felt was logical. I screamed, smacked him with my purse, and ran out of the bathroom.

...

(Atem POV)

When I emerged from the puzzle at last I had to blink a few times when I was assaulted with bright light. When my eyes finally adjusted I looked around to see that I was in a brightly lit room with light colored walls and odd devices. I decided to dwell on that later and noticed the young woman in the room. She could have been my sister with the color sceme of her hair and her eye color. Her eyes were a soft amethyst and she was wearing a pink jacket over a white blouse from what I could gather from these modern memories I had gathered. A dark blue miniskirt was around her hips and kneehigh socks adorned her lower legs. She was very cute.

We stared at eachother for a few minutes then the girl gave a shriek and her bag impacted with my face. When I realized what had happened there was no sign of her. The girl had run out of the room. I blinked then ran after her. I was sure that she was my Hikari. It was the only explaination.

I rushed out of the bathroom and then out of the restraunt and saw the girl running down the street.

"Hikari!" I called after her and ran after her. Not a wise decision in this time piriod but it was all I could think to do. One thing was for sure though, this girl ran fast! I continued to run after her and she turned her head to see me. A look of alarm crossed her features and she ran harder.

"Hikari! Aibou wait!" I called desperately. Where all these Japanese names were coming from was beyond my understanding.

"No! Leave me alone!" She shouted behind her. I growled in frustration and decided it couldn't be helped. I would have to use my Shadow Magic. I was relieved that aside from the girl the streets were deserted. I melded with the shadows and caught up quickly to my freer and returned to my physical state. I then grabbed her from behind by the waist and before she could scream I placed my other hand over her mouth. I then backed away into a dark allyway. I had to talk some sense into this girl.

...

(3rd Person POV)

Yugi struggled and thrashed as the strange man dragged her into an allyway. Fear began to grip her and she wondered if he was planning to rape her! How she wished Shelen was there to help her!

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you. Stop struggling." He said soothingly. Yugi whimpered but stopped struggling, tears formed at the rims of her eyes and she squeezed them shut so she wouldn't see what the stranger would do.

"I'm going to let you go now, promise you wont run and let me explain." He continued. She nodded and the man released her like he promised he would. Every part of Yugi's body screamed for her to run away but she was still. She stayed frozen in fear and the stranger moved away from her to show he would not touch her again.

"Please sit down." He offered as though the allyway was his house. Yugi obeyed uneasily and sat down on a cardboard box.

"Alright, now I am sure you have questions. I will answer them as best as I can." The man said as he too pulled up a box and sat down gracefully.

"Who are you?" Yugi finally said. The man chuckled slightly.

"You can call me Atem." He introduced, "And might I ask your name?"

"Yugi." She replied quietly.

"Yugi. Cute name." Atem nodded. Yugi blushed and looked away.

"Any more questions?" Atem asked.

"Yes. What happened to my puzzle?" Yugi asked. Atem smiled and lifted his hand palm up. He focused on the hand and concentrated on summoning the puzzle. In a shimmer of light the puzzle materialized in front of Atem on his palm and he held it up by the cord.

"Is this it?" He asked.

"Yes! How did you do that?" Yugi exclaimed.

"That, my dear, I shall explain in a bit. First we must find my brother and his Hikari." Atem stood and walked over to Yugi then gently slipped the necklace over her head so it rested against her chest. He then extended his hand toward her and she looked at it before taking it.

"Come. I sense that my brother is near." Atem said then led Yugi out of the allyway back into the public. She allowed herself to be led, unsure why but trusting Atem was not going to harm her. He had plenty of oppertunities in the allyway so she trusted she was safe.

Meanwhile Atem was focusing on getting to his brother and praying that his Hikari was male. Atem didn't want to even THINK about what his brother would do to a female Hikari. Atem walked faster.

'Ra, please let the Hikari of my brother be a man!' Atem pleaded as he hurried down the street. Dragging his own Hikari with him.

**You probably noticed a few differences in Yami right? Well in the first chapter I think I warned you that Yami would seem OOC but that's because I make him act like he does in season 0/the first 7 mangas with my own added persona. So Yami's gonna seem kinda OOC to you probably in the later chapters.**

**Also Atem is like the Duel Monsters seasons of Yu-Gi-Oh Yami. He is more polite and understanding than Yami in this story and a lot nicer.**

**Yami: So I'm the bad guy?**

**Shelen: No, just the pervert.**

**Yami: *sarcastic* I feel so much better.**

**Atem: This will be fun. *grins at Yami***

**Yami: Yeah, how is it that HE is the polite one?**

**Kaze: It's all according to the writer, Yams.**

**Yami: Don't call me that!**

**Shelen: Dude, chill...**

**Atem: Yes, Yami, wouldn't want to accidentally destroy the world now would you?**

**FEM!Yugi: Atem, you promised to behave on these A/N's.**

**Atem: I'm sorry, Habibi. *kisses Yugi***

**Kaze: Ugh. Get a room.**

**All but Kaze: *laugh***

**Atem: Read and Review, we'll get back to you soon.**

**Shelen: Next time; Shelen wakes up and things get caotic... **


	4. Shadow Game

Angel of Darkness

**Ok, I have gotten a few reviews so far saying how they can't picture FEM!Yugi and Shelen with the classic spiky hair, I don't feel offended in the least. But it's not easy to explain the hair style. Their hair is supposed to spike back and down like razor blades on a buzz saw but not curved, more pointy like a porqupine. If it's still confusing follow the adress at the bottom of the page and it'll show you what Yugi and Shelen look like in Angel of Darkness. All I'm saying is that their hair does NOT spike up like Yami's and Atem's. If you've seen Sonic the Hedgehog his spines are a sort of example of their hair style only a lot more spikes are added to the girls and it spikes down.**

Ch. 4: Shadow Game

Shelen awoke half an hour after she had hit her head and groaned.

"Ugh. I feel like I got hit by a bus..." She muttered and sat up slowly. She then rubbed the back of her hair, flattening her spikes even more than they were then when letting go the spikes returned to their drooped position instead of lying flat. She then realized she was in her room.

"How did I get back up here?" She wondered then looked down and saw her Millenium Puzzle hanging by a thick chain around her neck and hanging low to her stomach.

"Oh yeah, I finished the puzzle!" She cheered then picked up the puzzle and examined it, "Not a bad shape either. But how did I form it into a necklace? Did Yugi come by and fix it up? Aw well."

Shelen shrugged and let the puzzle fall back into place over her stomach. The girl then got up and walked back downstairs where she had been.

'Huh, to think I only finished the puzzle because I was so frusterated with Ushio for going back on his words...' Shelen thought as she picked up the puzzle again and stared boredly at it. Suddenly realization hit her and her eyes narrowed.

"Ushio...He promised not to hurt Yugi...That bastard!" Shelen stood and walked over to the door of the cafe and opend it before slamming it shut again and dialed Ushio's number on her cellphone.

"Hello?" The deep gruff voice of Ushio said through the recieving end.

"Ushio. Meet me at the school in ten minutes. I want to talk to you." Shelen said authoretically. She then shut her phone and shoved it into her pocket and hurried to the school.

...

Atem and Yugi walked for a while then Atem stopped. His brother's presence was moving. Atem walked in the direction the presence was going and soon came to a school.

"What are we doing at my school?" Yugi asked. Atem looked down at her. So she knew the place.

'What in Ra's name could Yami be doing at a school? And when there's nobody here either.' Atem thought then decided to walk around the school to see if he could pinpoint Yami's spirit energy again.

...

Shelen stormed into the schoolyard and to the back of the school where Ushio was waiting.

"What the Hell were you doing?" Shelen shouted at the bully.

"What?" Ushio looked at her uncaring.

"We had a deal! Beat me up as much as you want but leave Yugi alone!"

"What happened has nothing to do with our deal. Your little sister was being bullied by some students in her class so I took care of it. Now she owes me 20000 yen*." Ushio replied, "She didn't bring the money and if it weren't for the ones bullying her I woulda taught her her lesson. All I got in was one punch."

Shelen's insides began to boil with rage and she dropped all reasoning and punched Ushio in the cheek. For a moment Ushio just stood there, stunned. Then he glared down at Shelen and she realized what she had done. The girl quickly withdrew her hand, very surprised at what she had done. She had planned only to talk to Ushio but THIS was going TOO far.

'Oh crap...' She thought in fear. Unknown to her, Yami was watching the whole thing from inside the puzzle. He felt it best to remain hidden until he learned more about his host. From what he saw and felt through her, she had a nasty temper, was pretty reckless, and regretted punching the gorilla she called Ushio. She was going to be tough to handle but a fun target.

Shelen was suddenly punched in the left cheek and rolled on the concrete ground from the impact. She then staggered to sitting on her hands and knees and wiped the blood gathering at her mouth from her chin. She grit her teeth to keep the pain at bay but it wasn't easy. Ushio walked up to her and kicked her in the stomach. She gasped for breath and wheezed as more blood gathered. She was then punched, kicked, and smacked everywhere on her body.

For some reason this made Yami furious. Someone was harming HIS host! The dark spirit took charge and with his shadow magic took over Shelen's body, putting her into a deep sleep until he had done his job. He opened his eyes and examined his body, surprised that it had morphed to fit his own. He then turned his crimson eyes to the turned back of Ushio and smirked.

"It's game time." He said then the area was enveloped in shadows.

...

Atem and Yugi continued to circle the school until Atem caught a strong wave of shadow magic from behind the school.

"That can't be good..." He muttered and hurried in that direction. Yugi followed him quickly. She still wasn't sure why she trusted Atem so much, but she had a feeling he was trustable. At least until her sister had her say. The two stopped and Atem gasped when he saw the dark cloudy mist of purple, black, and dark blue. Pulsating darkness.

Atem heard footsteps behind him and remembered Yugi. He put an arm out to the side.

"Stay back!" He commanded sternly. Yugi halted when she saw the cloudy mist. She to gasped.

"Wh-What is that?" She asked shakily.

"Shadow magic. Powerful magic at that." Atem answered. Obviously Yugi was far from done with asking questions about the shadow magic but seemed to let it be for now. Suddenly the mist cleared to reveal Shelen standing with her back to the Atem and Yugi. Suddenly she began to slowly lose feeling in her legs and Yugi ran up to her and coaught the unconcious twin.

"The shadow magic must have been too much for her." Atem frowned and walked over to Yugi.

"Will she be ok?" Yugi asked him anxiously. He obviously knew more about this 'shadow magic' so she hoped he'd have the answers.

"She'll wake up tomorrow I'm sure. For now you need to get her home." Atem said. Yugi nodded and allowed the man to pick her sister up, since Yugi herself wasn't strong enough to carry her sister herself. As Atem lifted Shelen bridal style he noticed the large upside down pyramid resting on her stomach.

'Yami.' Atem thought in distaste. He could sense his brother was hiding in the puzzle and knew that Yami had been the one to cause the mist. Atem had barely registered Ushio curled up in a ball, trembling and whimpering. Yugi gulped and Atem turned to her.

"Don't worry, Yugi. That kid had it coming to him I'm sure." Atem assured her, 'Though I doubt it.' He added in his mind.

Yugi nodded and showed Atem to the Game Shop since that was the only place she could think to bring Shelen since their father was out of town and Yugi never got a copy of the house key since she still lived with Grandpa Mutou. Once in the shop the two tiptoed upstairs to the living room where Atem set Shelen down on the couch.

"She'll wake up in the morning." He assured the smaller twin. Yugi nodded and her gaze turned to Atem.

"Thank you for helping me with Shelen but what now? You said that you're a spirit of the 'Amethyst Millenium Puzzle or something. If that's true, then how?" Yugi asked.

"I will tell you when I find my brother. It's easier to explain with both of us here." He replied. She nodded then remembered something.

"Wait, where will you go? You just came into this world apparently so where will you sleep?" Yugi asked.

"Well I guess I could return to the puzzle. After all what's one more night in darkness." Atem joked weakly.

"Or you could stay in my room with me." Yugi suggested with a small blush. Atem stared at her.

"You would let a total stranger sleep in your bed with you?" He asked rather surprised.

"Well actually YOU were going to take the bed. I was going to use a sleeping bag." Yugi replied.

"Yugi, I can't take your bed. I'll take the slepping bag." Atem declined. He didn't know what a 'sleeping bag' was but if it had sleep in the name it must be like a bed or something.

"Well I don't want you to suffer." Yugi argued, "Please, take the bed."

"Not unless you also take it." Atem argued stubbornly. Yugi frowned then sighed.

"Fine. If it makes us both happy." She gave in. She then looked back at her sleeping sister one last time before taking Atem's hand. This caused him to blush slightly though he fought it down, thankful he was the full-blooded Egyptian twin.

"By the way, Atem. That shadow magic, was it what did that to Ushio?" Yugi asked curiously. Atem grimased.

"Yes." He nodded, "That magic cause a terrible challenge."

"What was that?"

"A Shadow Game."

**Yes, a Shadow Game. The chapters are rather short I know. I'll try to make longer ones in the future.**

**Mutou Sister's hair style: **.com/gallery/28586944#/d3925bp (the first part of the address should say deviantart)

**Yugi's is the same but with the classic Yugi bangs and purple i nstead of red at the ends.**


	5. Atem and Yami

Angel of Darkness

**Been a while since I've done anything for Angel of Darkness. So here's a new chapter.**

Ch. 5: Atem and Yami

"Ugh..." Shelen groaned as she awoke from her restless slumber, "I feel like I got drunk and then got hit by a truck..."

She tried to sit up from the rather comfortable surface she was laying her head on but froze when she felt something combing through her hair. Fingers. Fingers were gently stroking though her spiked black and red hair and down to her pale cheek. She cracked open her eyes and stared up at a blurry vision of a man.

'Weird...He looks a lot like me...' She thought absentmindedly but closed her eyes again and relaxed. Her eyes then suddenly snapped open once more fully this time and she sat up so quickly she fell off the couch which her body was laying on. She fell with an oof sound and used her hand to keep from smashing her skull against the coffee table. Why her father still had that thing was a mystery in itself.

Shelen stared from her position on the floor at the man on her couch. He just stared at her. Then before Shelen could speak said man's strong arms were around her.

"You should be more careful, little one." The man said with a kind smile. His voice was a deep baritone and sent shivers up Shelen's back. She wasn't sure if they were good or not. Her eyes narrowed at the nickname though.

"Don't call me that." She growled and tried to push the stranger away. Key word TRIED. He was stronger than she thought.

"What should I call you then?" The man asked

"My name is Shelen. Now let go of me!" Shelen yelled the last part as she squirmed and tried to get out of the man's grasp. His hold only tightened.

"I will never let you go again." The man whispered as he hugged the girl closer to his chest. Shelen blushed and then grit her teeth, not sure of the meaning to this man's words, and caught sight of a lone book on the coffee table. Slowly and carefully she reached for it. Inch by inch.

...

(Yami POV)

At last my hikari was awake! Again. I can finally start my fun! Something about her seems familiar though. I don't know what but it's rather annoying not knowing. No matter my only goal was to seduce this beauty. Then, well the rest was pretty obvious. At least to me.

...

Yami was so preoccupied in his thoughts that he didn't notice Shelen was very still. He took it as a sign of submission but then felt something hard hit the back of his head. He gave a startled yelp and let go of Shelen then was smacked harder with the same object. Yami fell to the floor in pain and clutched the back of his head. Shelen took this oppertunity to run.

She ran out the door to the apartment part of her home and across the street to where Yugi still lived. Shelen flung the door to the Game Shop open and ran upstairs to her grandfather's apartment area of the shop.

"Shelen you're awake!" Yugi's voice cheered. Shelen turned to see her blood sister running down toward her. She crashed to the floor when Yugi launched herself at her twin and hugged her to death.

"Yugi! Yugi...I'm...Choking!" Shelen gasped out. Yugi gasped and let go of her sister.

"Sorry," She said sheepishly, "I was just so excited!"

"Yeah. Listen there's a strange guy in my house. Mind if I stay here for a bit until I decide to call the police?"

"No need." That familiar baritone spoke up. Shelen jumped and whirled around to see the same guy from earlier! Except he had purple at the ends of his hair and his bangs that shot up into his spikes were straighter. His eyes were also a deep amethyst like Yugi's. Plus somehow he got a tan.

"How did you get here so fast?" Shelen yelled angrily. She could barely think reasonably. She hated this guy already. Said guy blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected the sister of his hikari to yell at him like that.

"What?" He asked, very confused.

"You just stay away from me!" Shelen growled and backed into the kitchen, eyes narrowed.

Atem was beyond confused. He was absolutely lost.

"I won't come near you." He assured her, afraid of what she might do.

"Shelen, why are you yelling at Atem?" Yugi asked curiously.

"That CREEP tried to molest me!" Shelen answered, still glaring at Atem. Yugi turned to look at Atem in shock.

"I didn't molest you!" He argued, "I haven't even touched you today!"

"Then who was in my house?" Shelen snapped, looking unbelieving.

"If you calm down I can prove it wasn't me." Atem sighed. Shelen glared at him still but slammed the drawr she had opened-which held the knives-shut and walked back over to Atem.

"Alright. Prove it." She challenged.

"Come with me back to your house." Atem instructed. Shelen did as told and Yugi tagged along. Afraid for Atem's safety.

...

After the pain had died down, Yami decided to look around Shelen's home. He looked around the kitchen first and found a drawr that said 'Shelen's Knife Drawr' in big japanese lettering. It wasn't kidding. Next Yami looked around the area of the room he had been in when Shelen woke up, and at the moment was looking at the pictures hung over the fireplace. There was a picture of a little girl and a man with rather uncombed black hair and green eyes. He wore rectangle-shaped glasses and had a full beard. Yami guessed the little girl was Shelen because of her tri-colored hair and big ruby eyes.

A small smile tried to show on Yami's face at the cute picture but he kept it from showing.

"I thought you'd be here, Yami." A familiar voice spoke. Yami nearly jumped but hid his shock with a smirk.

"Well, looks like I'm not the only one that escaped the Hell-hole." Yami smirked. He turned to see his twin brother, Atem. The other was scowling at Yami with his arms crossed over his chest. Behind him was Shelen-Yami nearly showed his happiness at seeing her-and a shorter girl that looked a lot like Shelen but with bangs like Atem's and Yami's without the three streaks going into the rest of the hair. Plus where Shelen had crimson in her hair, this other girl had purple. The girl also had large amethyst eyes.

"Oh Hell no!" Shelen groaned, "There's TWO of him?"

"Actually this is my twin brother, Yami." Atem explained.

"Even better." Shelen muttered sarcastically. Yami smirked at her.

"I see you've found my hikari." Yami said casually.

"Your hikari?" Atem looked surprised.

"Yes, Atem. MY hikari. And I'm guessing the kid is yours." Yami turned to Yugi with a wicked smirk. Atem growled and stepped closer to Yugi.

"Yugi is 16." Shelen growled, "She's not a kid."

Shelen knew that Yugi hated to be called a kid or anything to do with being small. So Shelen took on the job of correcting the offender and then kicking their ass.

"My mistake." Yami said blankly. His focus returned to Atem.

"So brother, what brings you to my host's home?"

"Nothing. Except that she accused me of MOLESTING her." Atem glared at his brother, knowing it was COMPLETELY Yami's fault. Yami raised an eyebrow and turned his gaze to Shelen again.

"He molested you?" He asked, trying to hide his unexplainable jealousy and anger.

"No. YOU did!" Shelen snapped.

"I didn't MOLEST you!" Yami argued, "I wouldn't call a hug molesting someone."

"An unwanted hug! You just stay away from me, pervert!"

"Why do you call me a pervert?"

Shelen didn't answer. Yami then turned back to Atem.

"I didn't do anything to her, Atem." Yami said seriously. "And I hope you didn't either."

Atem's eyes narrowed and he felt like punching his brother but kept his temper in check.

"Wait." Yugi's small voice broke through the argument. Atem turned to his hikari with a kinder look in his eyes.

"Yes, Yugi?" He asked.

"You said that this man is your brother."

"Correct. Sadly this idiot is my brother." Atem nodded, ignoring Yami's annoyed pout.

"Then...What are you two doing here? You said you'd tell me when we found your brother."

"That's right. I did say that." Atem nodded, remembering his promise, "Sit down and we will explain. At least what we know."

Yugi and Shelen sat down on the couch and when Yami made to sit near his hikari, Shelen pointedly scooted further away from him. He thought it was very cute, especially since she somehow looked like a kitten trying to be fierce. Her eyes brimming with hate toward the ruby eyed man. Atem sat down in a recliner and Yami followed suit. They then became completely serious.

"What we know is that I was once ruler of Egypt and Yami was my twin who was prince. We were locked away in the puzzle when a great evil threatened to destroy Egypt. I sacrificed my soul in order to seal the shadows away and Yami balanced it out with his shadow magic which he managed to harness." Atem explained, "Other than that we aren't sure why we were awakened when you two reconstructed the puzzles though."

It took a bit for the sisters to let the information sink in. When it did Yugi's eyes widened in shock.

"You are the nameless Pharaoh!" She gasped, pointing at Atem, "And you-" She pointed to Yami-"Are the Pharaoh's mysterious brother!"

"Glad I'm known in history." Yami muttered sarcastically, earning him a stomp to the foot from Atem as well as a glare from both he and Shelen.

"Correct. We are the ones you speak of." Atem confirmed. Yugi was in awe, Shelen slightly distrusting. While Atem looked on expectantly, hoping they belived them while Yami was eyeing his hikari again with hidden lust in his eyes.

**Yeah, that was chapter 5. I gave up on the whole last word in the chapter is the chapter title thing so yeah. Hope you liked this chapter and the four are finally together. Now in the next chapter we'll learn what the girls' reactions were.**


	6. Pervert, Breakfast, Poking

Angel of Darkness

**This story is mainly about Yami since I find him more entertaining so blindshipping will be a minor pairing since it's not as hard to get to it since Atem and Yugi don't argue or anything yet.**

**Warning: Yami will seem weird in this chapter.**

Ch. 6: The Pervert, the breakfast, and the poking

Shelen opened her eyes groggily and was met with the sight of her bedroom ceiling. She then tried to sit up and stretch but didn't get the chance because something was holding her down.

The teen blinked the sleep out of her eyes and looked over to her left to see YAMI sleeping peacefully, snuggled close to her!

Shelen nearly gave a shriek of shock and anger but stopped, realizing if she did she would wake him up and that would result in him becoming clingy and annoying again.

This brought her back to memories of previous night after Yugi and Atem left...

-FLASHBACK-

After a bit more talk and the conclusion that the four would sort out what was going to happen later, Yugi and Atem said goodnight and left Shelen alone with Yami. Shelen pointedly ignored the man and grabbed the remote to the TV and flipped it on to one of her favorite night shows from America 'George Lopez'.

Yami became curious and turned his attention to the TV. He soon got bored though and got up to continue to explore his hosts home. Shelen continued to watch her program. Luckily for her it was a marethon for the show so she watched until 1:00 in the morning.

-FLASHBACK END-

She must have fallen asleep and Yami might have carried her back to her room.

Speak of the devil. Yami opened his eyes sleepily and stared at Shelen with unfocused eyes. When they focused a bright smile came to his face.

"Good morning, little one!" He chirped happily. Shelen inwardly growled at the continued nickname but outwardly glared at the man.

"What are we doing in my bed?" She demanded to know.

"You fell asleep and I carried you back up here. Then I realized there was nowhere for me to sleep so I decided to keep you company." Yami explained cheerfully.

"Why didn't you leave me downstairs then? Or sleep on the couch?"

"The couch isn't good for sleeping. But it is good for making-"

"Finish that sentence I smash the puzzle." Shelen warned in a deadly tone. Yami shut his mouth. Shelen then pried herself from his limp grip and got out of bed. She then looked down and realized she was in her pajamas.

"When did I-" She whirled around after that and glared daggers at Yami. He realized why and a smirk spread onto his lips.

"I saw EVERYTHING." He grinned. Shelen blushed madly and grabbed the nearest thing she could find. Her alarm clock.

"YOU PERVERT!" She screamed and threw it at the crimson eyed man.

...AoD...

After Shelen calmed down and got dressed-after shoving Yami out the bedroom door first-she and Yami walked across the street to the Kame Game Shop to sort things out and have breakfast with Yugi and Atem.

"Do I need to ask why you have a black eye?" Atem asked in a monotone. Yami glared at his brother from where he sat waiting for Yugi to bring over the steak she promised would help his eye.

"Ge got what he deserved." Shelen muttered in annoyance as she calmy ate her rice(A/N: From what I've read in manga for some reason the Japanese eat rice for breakfast as well as some other stuff.).

Yugi walked back over to Yami and handed him a large frozen steak which he placed over his black eye after muttering a small 'thank you' to her.

"So anyway..." Yugi spoke up, "What now? They can't come to school with us, Shelen."

"School? What's that?" Yami asked suddenly interested sounding like a child that was being promised ice cream, "I wanna go!"

"It's where kids in this time go to learn." Yugi replied.

"So it's like Mahado's lessons Mana is given." Yami guessed.

"Mana?" The twin girls looked at him curiously.

"She's a childhood friend of ours. Well, was." Atem explained.

"She was taught magic." Yami added.

"Oh, well we don't learn magic at school. Just stuff like history, grammar, math,"-Both girls shuddedered at the mention of math-"And other stuff." Yugi explained.

"Sounds fun!" Yami said excitedly. He then turned to Shelen.

"Little one, can we go? Please, please, please!" The crimson eyed male pleaded, trying to give the other crimson eyed teen the puppy dog eyes. Shelen stared at him then turned away and returned to her breakfast.

"No." She said calmly. Yami pouted.

"Please?" He asked again.

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No."

"Please, please, please, please, pleaaase?" The spirit resorted to poking Shelen while she ate her breakfast and then rinsed her dishes and got her backpack on, while continuing to plead.

"ALRIGHT!" She suddenly yelled and glared at the man.

"You can come to school with me! Just don't let anyone see you!" Shelen snapped. Yami cheered.

"Dont worry, little one!" He said, "Only you will know I'm there! That and Yugi and Atem but other than that you're the only one!"

"I know I'm going to regret this..." Shelen sighed as she walked to the door with Yami following.

**Sorry it's short. I was in the mood to write a humor chapters. That and when I wrote this I was watching a bunch of comedy shows.**


End file.
